


Adult Entertainment

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Size Kink, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Mark gets a little too frustrated over something small, so Jack's first reaction is that he needs to chill out. Which sets his plan to get fucked in full swing.





	Adult Entertainment

Mark signs, carding his hands through his hair. Jack had jokingly told him this morning he needed to chill, his words rang in his head. ‘Damn dude you need to calm down a bit, maybe get off or something.’ It was in reference to getting way TOO frustrated over a video game, Jack had told him sarcastically after about this privately owned business down on the strip, that had 'fantastic’ employees.

Mark figured what the hell, ordering an uber and heading down to what Jack had told him was the number one place for a bisexual man to get laid.

The places name was 'Adult Entertainment’ and only was open on weekends from 10pm to 10am. It was in plain sight yet Mark had never seen it before, located at the end of the strip of shops. A plain bulding, painted black, with only one sign out front.

Mark went inside figuring, what the hell, again. The music hit him- first bass thumping, and a sultry voice singing some more than suggestive lyrics. Right away his eyes swept the place, his eyes finding a familiar sight. Bright green hair, blue eyes, and milky skin just begging to be marked up.

Mark expected Jack to be wearing his usual, though he was not. Instead he was wearing a black mesh skirt with matching thigh highs, black heels, and leather booty shorts under the skirt. The skirt which Jack was more than rocking- making him look unreal. 

Mark found himself next to Jack in no time, “Jack?” He yelled over the music.

The man laughed, “HA! I knew you’d come!”

Now Mark was confused, “what?”

“That hole conversation earlier about how you should come down here and get laid wasn’t as much of a joke as you thought it was.”

“You wanted me to come here?”

“Duh!”

“You cheeky shit! You could'a just told me you wanted to fuck!”

“Either way I get fucked, so I’m good.” Jack grabbed Marks hand and led him down a long hallway before shoving him into an unoccupied room.

—

“Ah! Fuck!” Jack’s voice was breathy and oh so delectable as Mark pulled his hair. Forcing his back to arch making his ass thrust back onto the American’s dick. Jack was whining about being spread open on his cock and how it felt SO god-damn good. He was drooling and sobbing. Mark was a sweaty mess pounding into him, groaning right to Jack’s ear.

“MARK, FUCK, IT’S SO DEEP! SO THICK! FUCK!” His screams bounced off the walls. Mark pulled out, much to the Irishman’s disappointment. His veiny hands clamped on the smaller man’s hips, flipping him over into his back. Mark watched the gorgeous faces he pulled when he thrust back into him roughly.

“Do you like that whore?” Jack didn’t reply his jaw was busy falling open in a soundless scream. “Answer me!” Mark demanded.

“YES, YES, YES I LOVE IT!” Sweat was rolling down Mark’s back but the stupidly hot wolf like smirk hadn’t left his face. Neither had his deep groans, which had Jack writhing like a fish on a hook.

“How far am I going in there?” Mark wondered aloud, pressing his thumbs into the lower portion of Jack’s slightly bloated stomach. “There.” The smirk turned to a full out grin when he found where his tip was hitting in the smaller man. This made Jack gasp and try to fuck himself back into the cock currently working him open.

Mark chuckled, dipping down to tease Jack more. Slowing down the hammering of his hips to place a few kitten licks to the others nipples. This had Jack gripping the headboard like if he didn’t he’d die.

“MARK, FUCK ME HARDER.”

“What do you say,” Mark whispered lowly into Jack’s ear, electing whimpers from the small man.

“Please- okay -PLEASE!” His voice broke as Mark bucked up straight to his prostate.

Mark’s voice was pure sin as he babbled to Jack about how hot this was. “Fuck- FUCK Sean you look so good in those tights. Fuck it, you always look good…” His hot breath washed over Jack’s neck making his squirm, “you feel so good. You’re so tight, fuck, quit squeezing my dick or I’m gonna cum too soon!”

“Mark, Mark, MARK. MARK I WANNA CUM! I’m gonna cum.” They were both surprised by just how needy Jack sounded. Mark stopped thrusting into him fast and hard, he slowed down. Barely sliding in and out of Jack. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Jack screamed between moans, “LET ME CUM.”

“What do you say?” Mark’s speech was slightly slurred.

“PLEASE MARK! I NEED IT.”

Mark had an evil idea, he practically growled into the man bellow him ear, lowering his voice into the smooth baritone he knew Jack couldn’t get enough of… “Then cum.”

He did, and he came hard. Mark was thrown over the edge by Jack’s ass clamping down on him like it never wanted to let go of him. They both came down together, Mark trying his damnest to pull the boneless man into his arms so they could cuddle. Panting Jack told Mark, “fuck that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I agree with you, and I'd more than love to do it again.” He paused, “So Jack wanna figure this out?”

“What?”

“Us, are we friends, friends with benefits, boyfriends, or what?” Mark was ready to be shot down but to his surprise Jack didn’t question him.

“Your such a great fucking person, I’d be insane to not call you my boyfriend.” All of Mark’s breath was taken away.


End file.
